


Heathens of Insomnia

by iridomaniac



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ArmsDealer!Gladio, Big Brother Government, Chaotic Neutral Methods, Crime!AU, F/F, F/M, GangLeader!Gladio, Hacker!Prompto, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT4, Relaxed Morals, SerialKiller!Ignis, Slow Burn but not really?, So expect smut of epic proportions, Some Noct and Regis bonding because GOD DAMNIT THEY NEED IT, The most self indulgent AU I've Ever fucking done, This is self indulgent so yes, Viva La Resistence!Au, Where the bad guys are really the good guys, assassin!Ignis, more tags will be placed as time goes on, thief!noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridomaniac/pseuds/iridomaniac
Summary: Nifelheim has flourished so much in it’s many years of so called regression, you could almost say that this was an era of peace and prosperity. However, not everyone deems their choice of methods to be peaceful. Sometimes good souls need to dip their toes in hell to bring justice where it rightfully belongs. And sometimes...it just takes four different types of criminals from Insomnia with relaxed morals to get the job done.





	1. Prologue: Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should be doing: Doing the different fics that I said I'd do.  
> Things I'm actually doing: Not that.  
> Things I'm really actually doing: Indulging in nerds doing bad things for good.
> 
> ANYGAY, Hello! This is my (technically second) fanfic I've done for Final Fantasy XV. I'm all levels of nervous on how this would be accepted into the fandom, but with a lot of encouragement from friends I've been able to get just enough nut hairs to actually go through with it. 
> 
> I will make a warning ahead of time that there might be some themes in this that won't be comfortable for everyone, so I will do my best to work with my beta readers to make sure that I tag everything to the best of my abilities. Please let me know if there is things that need to be tagged, but I won't remove a section. The real world isn't that kind by having warning labels on everything, so the least I can do is give you a warning that things will happen. But you should have some idea considering of the type of criminals the four will be. 
> 
> I will take criticism as seriously as you make the concern become. I like to go outside the norm or at least try to give it the old college try. Sometimes it doesn't come out clearly or sometimes there needs to be a revision. Please let me know if you have concerns. Be advised I have a right to decline making a creative change.

The view of the Nifelheim’s Zegnautus Facility was a sight for sore eyes, at least for those who believed in everything that the Nifelheim government fed them. They claimed that the building purified the city air and water systems. But to those who actually didn’t eat the government’s bullshit, knew that there was something off about the facility.

To those who actually looked into why it felt off however…

They knew it’s where Nifelheim kept it’s dirty little secret. 

Waiting at the top of the higher neighboring buildings of the facility was one lone figure garbed in black, his hood and balaclava hiding his face. The Prince of Thieves was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling off the side, his blue eyes taking spare glances at his wristwatch to check the time before they commenced the mission.

_23:50_

It all came down to these next few hours.

All of them knew it. They spent their years preparing for it without even knowing that this day would actually come. But their efforts will all come to fruition once they complete this mission. 

He tilted his head back to the facility, surveying it just as much as he did over the blueprint layouts countless times. His target resided inside of the facility, though he never done something like this grand of a scale in his life. 

At least he had help this time. 

Said help was humming softly in an earpiece that he managed to ignore until now. With a small sigh he muttered, “Prompto, c’mon. This is serious.”

“Of course I’m being serious, Noct. This is my ‘I’m being serious’ Song. Besides, remember we’re supposed to be using our code names remember, Prince?” 

The thief rubbed at his face in mild amusement, “Sorry. Mercury can you stop humming your ‘I’m being serious’ song? You’re breaking my concentration.” 

“More like you’re breaking Prince of being a Lone Wolf’s cool.” A deep rumble of a voice replied on the ear piece. 

The prince grumbled to himself before putting his hand to the earpiece, “Shut up, Bane. I’ve changed from that...It’s...just a little hard to get used to, alright?” 

“Well do try to keep us in mind, highness.” Another voice, only more accented and sarcastic on the shared radio link, “One false move and it’s over.” 

“Sage has a point...How about we go over the plan one more time?” Mercury piped up, “Since I’m sure all three of you are ready to cause some form of ruckus.” 

“Naturally.” 

“More than ready.” 

“Duh.” The prince rolled his eyes, checking his watch again. _23:52._

“Ahem.” A flurry of typing could be heard in the background before the sound of a finger pounding the final key could be heard. “Alright, push the main button of your ear pieces.”

“Which one?” Bane asked, confused.

“Jeez you really do suck with technology, the one towards the back of your earlobe.”

“Shut up I got it.” was the grumpy reply. 

Prince obeyed Mercury’s request, feeling a slight pressure before pushing down on it, a LED looking outline of a silver chocobo could be seen before it changes to the layout of the blueprints of the entire facility, “Shit Merc-”

“Relax. Only you guys can see the digital views because the earpieces are calibrated to you individually. Pretty neat huh?” Mercury preened. 

“We can give high praises of your work after the mission, Mercury.” Sage pointed out. 

“Yeah, just don’t be jerking off while we’re here doing all the work alright?” Bane sneered. There was a loud noise of protest and embarrassment from Mercury that made Prince adjust his ear piece.

“ANYway...Sage and Bane will be entering the facility first, taking out any of the initial stop post guards that are in the way.” On the layout three places were marked with a red light indicating where the guards were located, “We have exactly one hour before the next shift comes by to their posts, so the bodies will need to be well hidden to give you guys as much time as possible.” 

“Affirmative. Once the guards are down, Prince will infiltrate the facility through the second floor where he can enter through the air chutes, Bane and myself will find a way to make a clear getaway for Prince with the target. Am I correct so far?” As Sage spoke the lights followed according to his explanation. 

“Yep! From there I should be able to guide Prince to get the key cards to reach the top floor.”

“And once I reach top, our target should be there.” Prince reached out, circling the spot where the supposed target was. 

“Are you going to be alright taking it on your own?” Sage asked in concern, “This is very different than from your other heists... all the more dangerous.” 

“I got this, Specs. How hard could it be?” 

“Famous last words…” Bane sighed, “We don’t fully know what we’re stealing from here. That’s why we're going to do what we can to meet you up there in case you need back up.” 

“And if the scourge really is there...then we have bigger worries.” Sage added grimly. 

All of them went silent. The Prince looked at his wrist once more. _23:56_

“Look. We’ve gone over this plan for like what? Months? We won’t know what’s there until we get there.” The Prince shifted to his feet, shifting under his layers to pull a slender dagger that had the symbol of the Caelum’s family crest engraved into the handle that trailed down the blade itself. An Heirloom passed from thief to thief, “We’ve all lost too much to back out now, right? They’ve killed our families, loved ones, made a mockery of the living. They’ve taken more than necessary...I think it’s time to make them pay for what they did, don’t you guys?” 

The silence was still there, but it wasn’t as daunting. He knew that all of them agreed. 

_23:59_

“Then it’s settled, we get in there and get the target...or we’ll die giving the Nif’s hell.” 

“I almost thought you were a real prince for a moment there.” Bane chuckled, though he sounded more genuine. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” It almost sounded like Sage was smiling.

“And with that, commencing mission in t minus ten...nine-” Mercury counted down. As he did, Prince twirled the dagger in his palm before giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Three...two...one.” 

With another squeeze the prince chucked the blade, his entire body disappearing into particles to follow the blade down. 

Mercury watched from the cameras attached to each of them from his station, surrounded by countless monitors, his lavender-blue eyes etched with worry, “Good luck out there guys…”


	2. The Prince of Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been posted a LOT sooner, but when I first wrote this it was only 2k worth of words. I felt like ya'll needed a little more to actually get into the story. 
> 
> This is more of just the start of Noctis looking for the Ring of Lucii which is claimed to have healing components to the one who wears it. This has more Noctis bonding with daddy dearest and Cor. 
> 
> I wasn't kiddin' when I said this would be slow burn, but if ya'll like that then who am I to stop ya'll. 
> 
> Also small warning on mentioned minor character death. And this was a yolo post. No beta we die like men.

**_Two Years Earlier…_ **

 

The graveyard shift in the Nifelheim National Museum was a bit more lively, only because the night before a calling card of a black crown was left on top of the Sapphire of Tenebrae that once belonged to the former Queen of Tenebrae.

 

“Damnit...how does he keep doing this? It’s just as bad when he stole the Painting of Lestallum and the Vase of the Fallen Kings....And that’s just from this museum...” the head guard grumbled to another as they were making their rounds, they passed another pair of guards, giving a signal before continuing their way.

 

“Is he really that bad? The thief I mean” The second one asked as he kept seeing various guards in almost every corner.

 

“Is he that bad…” He turned to stop the other, “I know you’re new, but you can’t possibly be sleeping under a rock to not know how many things that the Prince of Thieves has stolen for years, now have you?”

 

The smaller guard pursed his lips, “I’m afraid this is my first security job, sir.”

 

“Well...let’s just say this Prince of Thieves has been doing this for years, decades….You would’ve thought the damn bastard would’ve croaked from old age. Something tells me that there’s more than one ‘Prince’ If you ask me.”

 

“And no one has actually seen this thief in person?”

 

"Of course not. They've slipped past every form of detection that we've had in the museum system. Regardless of there being guards, dogs or artillery...we haven't had a chance to actually get him. That's why the bounty on his damn head is so high."

 

"So that explains the extra precautions on the Sapphire...."

 

"...Yes." The older guard turned to walk as the younger followed to keep up with him.

 

It wasn't long until they were on their own approaching what seemed to be the target in question, which had all the bells and whistles of security that technology could offer. The older guard stared at it, sighing in relief that it was still there.

 

"I think we should be in good shape however. There's no way the Prince of Thieves can get the sapphire without being seen."

 

The younger slowed his steps so he was behind the other, "Being seen sir is one thing...being caught..."

 

Before the guard could move he was smacked across the head with a heavy black baton. The younger managed to catch the guard with ease before he would collapse completely to the ground. The younger male gave a small smirk, tossing his hat aside knowing that his disguise wasn't needed, "Is another thing."

 

With ease the thief managed to move the guard so that he would not make a sound to alert the others. He paused, hearing the sounds of footsteps of the next approaching shift of guards before slipping back into the darkness.

 

It didn't take the other two guards long to see the collapsed head guard as they picked up the pace to aid him, one of them putting a hand to his ear to notify the others, "There has been a break in! I repe-"

 

A spark of blue flashed past both the guards as a baton struck the other two guards out. The thief swore as he heard the alarm go off, he pulled a small hand dagger from under his coat and threw it to the direction of the sapphire. Another flash of particle light splashed across the room as the blade went right through the glass that contained the sapphire like it was a ghost, with the gem disappearing from its confinements. When the thief appeared once more he was holding the crystal in his hand. He made a break for it as he started to make a break for it, skidding on the polished marble floors as if to drift past various displays, he could see flickers of flashlights, the lights turning on in the museum as he fled.

 

He saw the entry way about to be blocked off by a caged divider. He smirked as he used the same dagger as before to fly past, trapping the other guards on the other side who were scrambling to get the divider back open again.

 

And that was how the Prince of Thieves stole the Sapphire of Tenebrae.

 

\---

 

Regis wasn't the type of parent to worry about his son in terms of his whereabouts...that's just plain silly, though he was the type to worry of him just coming home safely. He sat on the stern of a convertible fishing boat with a line in the water, watching from his view of the Nifelheim skyline. For something that was the threshold of prosperity, it was an eyesore to the elder.

 

The sound of the wind rushing past and a brief pulse of blue light made the older man sigh in relief and turn to see his son pulling off the remains of the security guard uniform, laughing as he was doing so, "I see that you were successful once more, Noctis."

 

"It was a close call but...they were trying a little too hard to catch me this time." Noctis pulled the wig off his hair to scratch his mop of black hair underneath, he wanted to take the contacts and make up off too, but that was going to require a mirror. 

 

Regis however didn’t look all that impressed, “Could you at least wait until we get back?” 

 

“This thing is itchy, dad…” 

 

“Then next time you do a plan to infiltrate the museum you won’t use some cheap tactics to steal.” Regis was reeling the fishing line back to the boat before putting it aside, “Well, let’s at least make our way back. We can look at your treasure inside.” 

 

With an eager grin, Noctis went to the hull of the boat, Waiting for him was an older black dog that had wisps of gray across it’s fur. Noctis took a moment to kneel down and give the canine a couple pets when it ambled over to him, “Hey Umbra, you miss me?” 

 

The dog apparently did since it moved closer to lick his face, “Gh! Hey! That’s gross!” 

 

“Probably because you forgot to feed him.” Regis was hobbling inside, cane in hand to keep him balanced, “I noticed when he took my sandwich for lunch out of the fridge.” 

 

“Whoops, sorry...was really focused on getting this back to Luna.” This heist was special after all. Noctis got up and pulled a small satchel to give to his father. 

 

Regis fiddled with the bag before pulling the rather large gem out, smiling fondly at it’s regal shimmer, “This is the real thing alright...Would’ve thought they would have slipped a fake on you after your other success attempts.” 

 

“I’m sure that was a thought that crossed their minds...but…” Noctis sighed a little as he plopped on the co-pilot seat, “They saw me as I was escaping.” 

 

Regis frowned, but it couldn’t be helped. It was a matter of time before they started to catch on to what their methods were,  “I knew it was a risk...but you did well. I’m sure Luna will be pleased to have her mother’s sapphire in her rightful possession.” 

 

The younger male nodded, though he absentmindedly went back to pet Umbra’s fur. Regis returned the sapphire back into the satchel, giving it to Noct to hold on to before moving to start the boat, “But what are we going to do then, pops? You think the Nifs will try to retaliate?”

 

“For one single master thief?” Regis asked as he slowly sat down, wincing as he did so, “Only if they think that they could be successful in stopping you, or they’ll wait for the right opportunity. From now on, your heists will be gone through with a fine tooth comb, my boy. You’re still young, now is not the time to be cocky.” He glanced over to see Noctis trying to conceal his annoyed look, “Unless spending the rest of your life rotting in jail with no way for your old man to bail you out…” 

 

“I know...I know…” Noctis played with Umbra’s ears to avoid eye contact, “With your health and everything-” 

 

“Oh rubbish to this old man’s health.” Regis tsked, “Do not use my health as an excuse to prevent you from getting caught, you hear me?” 

 

Noctis didn’t argue, instead he kept petting Umbra, who was relishing in the attention. The elder man moved to start steering the boat to the direction of home away from the gleaming city of Nifelheim, unable to handle the silence that he created. 

 

“Remember the first time we stole something together for real outside of your training?” 

 

“Daaaad.” Noctis knew where this was going.

 

“You were barely 14 years old, when I told you to distract the car dealer there.” 

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.” Noctis slumped on the chair exasperated with this story, even though there was no one but Umbra to witness this.

 

“You introduced yourself as Noctgar to him. Needless to say you weren’t the most creative child growing up.” 

 

“I was nervous!!” 

 

“At least you made the guy think you were from Accordo.” Regis shrugged, his weary wrinkled face smiling widely, “I still remember the look on your face when we drove off with the Regalia.” 

 

Noctis groaned, but he too had a big smile on his face, sure it was embarrassing as all hell, but seeing his father so happy put him at ease.

 

“And now look at you, stealing precious artifacts, returning them to their rightful places and owners...Soon you’ll be topping your old man…” 

 

“C’mon dad. I don’t think I could make it to the level of stealing from the Kings Tombs, all 15 of them and live to tell the tale...you said so yourself that no other thief in the Caelum family has accomplished that.” 

 

“I don’t even think I can do that again.” Regis admitted, “Though it’s probably for the best, those days are long gone of stealing things for ourselves...only taking we need and giving back to those who rightfully deserve it.”

 

Noctis smiled lightly, leaning back as they steered the ship into the night, “Those stories always kept me going, you know. Even the one where you claimed you were going to steal the world for mom.” 

 

Regis paused, his hand briefly touching his chest before chuckling, “Oh that one? You’re not just saying that because of Noctgar now are you?”

 

“And if I am?” Noctis shot back, playfully punching his dad’s arm.

 

“Oh! Easy there…” Regis grasped the spot where Noctis hit him, immediately Noctis went to concerned son mode.

 

“What? Are you okay? Did you--” He stopped as soon as he heard his father start laughing, pouting loudly, “You’re a jerk.”

 

“Gets you every time.” He rubbed his arm gingerly, “Though you should go easy on your old man, I’m fragile.”

 

“Yeah whatever.” Noctis tried to hide his embarrassment but he was still all smiles. He wouldn’t call his relationship with his father normal, but it was still his family. 

 

There was a bit of silence before Regis looked ahead to focus on driving, “Also...The Immortal wanted to meet with you. He didn’t give me the details as to why. You’re not hiding anything are you?”

 

Noctis stiffened a bit before shaking his head, “No no..I asked him to do some research for me for some new equipment since I misplaced my last kit in the other heist last week.” 

 

“And what did you use on  _ this  _ heist?” Regis wasn’t convinced.

 

“I like having spares.” Was the weak reply. 

  
There was a long silence before Regis relented, sighing softly, “Just whatever you’re looking into, Noctis, be careful. You know what happens when you involve other people.” 

 

“...Right.” Noctis closed his eyes, relieved that his father was dropping the subject. 

 

He would have to make a note to tell Cor that this was a mission he was keeping privy from his father. 

 

Insomnia was an island that was surrounded by  the curve of Nifelheim territory. It used to be a normal city, a city with hang out spots, schools, normal everyday citizens. From children to elderly, there were many people who considered themselves proud Insomnians. 

 

Unfortunately all good things have an ending, some more tragic than others.

 

When Regis carefully backed the boat to the dock, Noctis took the opportunity to jump to the wooden platform and get the rope secured for the boat to stay in place before helping his father out of the boat, “Home sweet home.” 

 

“Mm.” The elder man shifted to look at the city, It had seen better years when it was still a respected city, the commercial stores were replaced with makeshift ones with various items for trade, since there was no commercial stores willing to station their stores there in fear of being broken into.Various restaurants were abandoned, some tried to stay afloat, but had to request for special protection in order to run their service safely in these parts. Very rarely you would see anyone going on their own in the streets, but if they were, they were not stopping until they reached their destination. It was as close to your modern day wasteland as it could get. 

 

“I take it that you’re going to see the Immortal?” Regis asked as he looked to the direction of the bridge that connected from Insomnia to the Capital of Nifelheim, there was still parts of it damaged beyond repair. 

 

“Yeah….But what about you?” 

 

“Hm...I’m sure this old man could use some hot tea and a nice book.” He clicked his cane on the wooden floorboards twice, which Umbra trotted over to his side, “Let me know when you make it there?” 

 

Noctis looked distracted, “I will yeah. You gonna be okay?” 

 

The elder could only stare back at his son before heaving a sigh, “I suppose you could say I’m reminiscing... “ 

 

The younger male thought about it, one last look at the bridge reminded him immediately, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he gave his father a pat on the back, “Stay safe getting back home alright? And don’t break a hip.” 

 

“You just broke your old man’s heart.” 

 

“You’ll be fine.” 

 

“Maybe I should just crumple right here and make you look bad.” Regis scoffed. 

 

“Dad no. Then you’ll actually need help up.” 

 

“You take all the fun out of it.” 

 

Noctis only gave a wave in response, knowing that his father would be okay on his own as he headed in the direction of Downtown Insomnia. 

 

\--

 

Noctis approached the once functional hotel called ‘Forty Winks’, it was now used as a shelter where all hotel rooms had small families living in some. Sometimes you had to do what you needed if you couldn’t afford to move let alone live at Nifelheim. He entered the facility unnoticed, not that anyone really took the time to pay attention to him as he blended in with the crowd of people that were either going to their room or hanging out in the lobby in their designated groups. Though he went straight to the elevator to the highest floor which was the penthouse, texting his father to let him know he made it safely as the lift brought him to the top.  

 

When it stopped on the floor the elevator didn’t open. A precaution. The security camera zoomed in at Noct’s face a couple times before the elevator doors slowly slid open. Inside you could tell that this room belonged to an informant, various documents, crates and crates that were labeled for the Niefelheim militia somehow ended up in Insomnian hands. But Noctis’ attention went to the voice that called from the end of the room. 

 

“Took you long enough, how was your heist?” 

 

The Immortal was always the guy that got to the point. Noctis knew that Cor was a rather busy man being the main source to every job, shady or not. It didn’t make it easier talking to him, let alone asking for favors. Especially since Cor was extremely good friends with his father. 

 

Cor wasn’t even looking at Noctis as he walked into his office, the view of the Nifelheim skyline could be seen across the ocean which the Immortal opted to stare with his furrowed eyes.  

 

“Could’ve gone a bit better, but I still got the sapphire. Thanks for the hook up with the uniform get up by the way. With how they’ve been siphoning through new security guards, they didn’t even notice a thing until it was too late.” Noctis plopped into one of the seats adjacent to Cor’s desk. If the other was going to be straight with him, “Did you have to tell dad that you were wanting to meet with me?” 

 

“I maybe an informant, but I’m not a liar.” Cor replied simply, “On top of that I’m a friend of your father’s, a criminal second.” 

 

“Alright fine, but it defeats the purpose on what I’m doing, so keep him out of this.” Noctis attempted to raise his voice, upon seeing the Immortal look at him with that impenetrable stare he sulked back into the seat, “I just...don’t want him to try to stop me.”

 

“...There’s probably a reason why he doesn’t want you looking for the Ring of Lucii.”

 

“Other than the fact that someone in Nifelheim has it but they won’t give it to just anyone? The fact that it’s rumored to reverse or sometimes cure chronic illnesses to those who wear it?” Noctis asked as if listing the reasons why not to involve his father in the situation, “Is it bad that I want my old man to live long enough to continue the legacy?” 

 

“I thought you were gay.” Was the curt reply. Noctis made a face, the older man was never going to let him live down the one time he walked in on him watching gay porn that ONE time.

 

“....I don’t know yet okay? I haven’t...met the right guy just yet.” 

 

“Does Regis even know?” 

 

“I think he’d probably meet his grave early if I told him.”

 

“...”

 

“Don’t. Even. Think about it, Cor.”

 

“I’m your godfather, kid. I don’t have to take orders from you. Though I would give that ol’ coot more credit would you?” There was a flash of a smile from the Immortal, but it went back to being serious, “What I’m about to tell you is critical information of where the Ring Of Lucii was last seen. The lead is from a third party...not my normal means of intel….but it’s a reputable source.” 

  
“ _ Reputable? _ ”  Noctis didn’t seem too convinced, “You can’t just bring him in for me to question?” 

  
“Who’s doing the favors again?” Cor reminded him, when the younger went silent he continued, “It’s because I don’t know their whereabouts. Hackers tend to be trickier to pin down.”

 

“Hacker? What would a hacker know about-”

 

“Thief or not, I’m sure you’ve heard of Mercury the Ruthless?”

“Am I supposed to…?” Noctis wasn’t one to study something unless it had to do with a target. At the thought of having to explain everything Cor sighed, moving to take a seat at his desk. 

 

“They got quite a reputation, I’ve never directly worked with them before, but I’ve heard high praises from other people. I figured what better way to test Mercury out would be to have them locate the Ring of Lucii. If they’re reliable enough I can direct their services to other customers.”

 

“In other words, you want to profit from this but you want to use my request to see if they’re worth your time.” Noct frowned, his hands gripping at his knees. At this Cor shook his head before placing a manilla folder in front of the younger male. It felt a little heavier than he expected but with careful fingers he lowered the flap to find two or three pictures inside, all of them close ups of the ring being on someone’s finger. Since they were close ups, there was no telling who actually possessed it. 

 

“So this Mercury knows who has it...or at least who  _ had it. _ ” Noctis flicked his gaze up at Cor.

 

“And that’s the closest I can get. I’ve checked everywhere else on your behalf, so you better believe that I’m going to put this to the test. I think it’s a fair trade if you ask me after doing your homework.”

 

“Fine. So where can I find this Mercury anyway?” 

 

“Won’t be easy to locate. However…Look in the folder again.”

 

Noctis peeked in the folder again to see what wasn’t a picture and what made the folder a little heavy, it looked like a circuit like card of sorts. The design on it looked familiar, then it finally clicked.

 

“Wait, this Mercury...aren’t they-”

 

“The ones that held various databases hostage from the Country of Revenue?” Cor pointed out with a grin, “You remembered.” 

 

“I can’t believe I forgot. Hah. I need to thank them then, if they didn’t do that the time that they did, I would’ve been rotting in a jail cell.” 

 

Cor chuckled again, watching as Noctis looked at the card a bit closer, “Apparently that is supposed to be how you can get in contact with Mercury.”

 

“Isn’t this one of those internet prepaid cards?” He was thankful that he wasn’t  _ completely  _ useless with computers. 

 

“Correct. Turns out that some of the internet cafes that are around town aren’t all out of commission. When I got this intel it was sent to me directly. I never gave Mercury my info. So they know that much of my location. So their points of contact are usually through internet cafes, I guess to make sure they are not located since they don’t go to the same ones.”

 

“Know any of them that are open during the later hours of the night?” 

 

“What do I look like? Moogle?” Cor grumbled, waving him off, “You got what you wanted, do your own footwork, kid.” 

 

Noctis sighed, taking the pictures along with the card and pocketing them, “And what if I don’t get a hold of Mercury? What then?” 

 

“Come find me. We’ll keep looking…”

 

The thief was about to dismiss himself when he glanced back out the window, remember his father and how he was staring off at the bridge. 

 

“Hey...dad was looking at the bridge for a while…”

 

Cor looked over at an old photo frame that was on his desk. Noctis followed his gaze, he was familiar with the photo since his father had one too. It was a picture of Cor and Regis younger with a third male in the picture with longer hair and tattoos across his arms. 

 

“It’s been ten years since the incident....” The Immortal dragged out a sigh, shuffling in his pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes, “Of course your old man is reminiscing…” 

 

“That’s when the Nifs broke down the bridge right? To where it wasn’t passable? That’s when Clarus died wasn’t it?” He hesitated for a moment because he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of the name. It was one of the very few things that they talked about.

 

“So you figured it out.” Cor mumbled with a cig between his lips, lighting up. 

 

“I’ve known. I just didn’t know when to ask you two about it. If it’s even something okay for my dad to talk about--”

 

“Your father had a falling out with Clarus shortly before his death….that’s why it’s a bitter pill for him to swallow.” 

 

Good ol’ Cor and his ways of getting right to the point. No matter how delicate the situation needed to be. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder what his father would have possibly had a falling out about….though he took their family heritage very seriously. Somehow he felt like that was the reason. 

 

“And this guy died during the bridge collapse?”

 

Cor closed his eyes, “That’s a story for another time, Noctis.” 

 

Well that was a ‘get lost’ if he ever heard it. Noct got out of the seat he was in before making his way to the lift. Somehow the air in the room got thicker...almost suffocating. 

 

Guess his father wasn’t the only one that was having regrets. 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be sure to follow me on twitter @iridomaniac


	3. Mercury's Propoal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, kinda got into a bit of a rough spot with plot wise for this story so I apologize. But I'm hoping to get back on the ball in posting more on this story. Or at least get to the more fun parts. 
> 
> This was Beta'd by Multiple People, thank you Luma_Boop and Adel for looking over this.

****  
  


~~_ Nifelheim’s Renovation Plan also known as the NRP has started the second stage of the renovations. After the Incident with the former Glaives were removed from their status we have been striving to make the Country of Eos a safer place. This includes the Quarantine of Insomnia and outreaching to the other points of the country from Duscae to Tenebrae. Once the agreement of the other countries have been made to cooperate then the plan for the Extermination of Insomnia may proceed for a better peace.  _ ~~

 

At least that’s what it says on the paperwork. 

 

The text could be seen on one of the many surrounding monitors in the small room, each screen containing some form of information or a view of a security camera. There was no pattern or reason behind all of them, but they were there for a purpose. 

 

The person sitting in front of the monitors in a large executive style computer chair was taking a long chug of an energy drink, haphazardly chucking the empty can over his shoulder, the aluminum clattering to the concrete floor and rolling noisily. It was 3am anyway, what is sleep? 

  
He was in the middle of typing something when the sound of soft beeping could be heard from one of the monitors. He looked at the corner machine that had a long list separated by bulleted lights. Seeing that one was lit up, a hand moved to poke at one of the monitors, which activated to a camera that was viewing inside a closed internet cafe with one computer turned on. 

 

“...Well well well.”    
  


* * *

 

It wasn’t like Noctis had to even  _ try  _ to break into the internet cafe, but he didn’t want anyone to be around when he was talking to Mercury. Though he hoped that none of this was going to be a waste of time, considering this was all the way across town from his home and it was late and he wanted to go to sleep. But this was the  _ only  _ internet cafe that was actually  _ closed. _ This was the 22nd century, he needed to remind Cor that.

 

There wasn’t much for Noctis to look into when he went inside, there were computers on either wall of the large room with full sized tower chassis with the blue and green glow of the LED lights. The humming purr of the computer fans was the only sound to greet the thief. Using the LED lights as a guide he carefully walked to the next room, which seemed to be a smaller area with less computers but with dividers between each one, almost like this was a business section of the cafe. 

 

Perfect.

 

Next to each console there was a slot to insert a credit card to put in their time, he took one last look at the card in hand before pushing the card into the slot. And with bated breath he waited. 

 

It was a moment before the screen to actually turn on, but the desktop didn’t look right...the screen was silver with an emblem of what looked like a cutsey silver Chocobo logo, similar to what was on the card. 

 

Noctis didn’t know what to do really. It wasn’t his computer so he didn’t exactly care if it got infected or not. Though he was failing to see how the hacker was supposed to communicate with-

 

_ “Boo.” _

 

The voice sounded warped, doubled with another voiced like it was being masked and coming from the computer. But it was unexpected that Noct’s instincts kicked in, warping to the nearest window. 

 

_ “Whoa hey hey hey hey! I was kidding! Don’t get spooked!” _

 

Noctis wasn’t about to ease up just yet, relieved that he had his hoodie up and a half mask over his mouth, “How can you see me?”

 

_ “Uh dude. Security cameras?”  _

 

Sure enough there was a security camera aimed right at him. This internet cafe could  _ afford  _ security cameras? 

 

_ “Relax. I’ll give you my word that the footage of us talking will be deleted as soon as we’re done talking.”  _

 

Noctis glared at the camera like it was going to make a difference that he couldn’t see the other, “How can I be so sure you won’t just turn this into the authorities?” 

 

_ “Because then I actually have to give out information about me, now wouldn’t I? And that doesn’t do well for a hacker like me. So if all things are considered, we’re both worried about our trails. It’s the whole reason why I use this type of communication.”  _

 

The thief hopped off the window sill and approached the computer again, “So you’re Mercury.” 

 

_ “The one and only. And you requested for the whereabouts of the Ring of Lucii right?”  _

 

“...yeah. So you know who owns it?” 

 

_ “Absolutely.”  _

 

“Then how much did you want?” Noctis asked. He just had to break in a bank or two. Not that difficult.

 

_ “I’m actually not interested in money.” _

 

This made the thief stare at the computer. If he didn’t want money then...what exactly did he want?

 

_ “Did I lose ya buddy?” _ The garbled voice asked in confusion. 

 

“No just...isn’t that what you do? Exchange information for currency?” 

 

There was silence on the other side of the computer. Noct almost thought that the connection was failing at least until the voice spoke up again. 

 

_ “Normally I do...but how about we do a trade?”  _

 

“...A trade?” Noctis wasn’t following.

 

_ “It’s not everyday I get to talk to the Prince of Thieves.”  _  Noctis stiffened, “ _ That’s right, I know who you are...well, kinda. I know you are the Prince of Thieves. You picked the one Internet Cafe out of dozens in Insomnia, the only one that’s closed and you haven’t tripped any of the alarms in the place. I’m not talking to just any petty thief. You didn’t want to be seen talking to me. Or rather, you didn’t want to be seen period. The person that was requesting for the Ring of Lucii has many connections, so it wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary for him to be working for you to give you the leads that you want. Have I proven my case and point or do you just like to hear me talk?”  _

 

“So. What. Do you want.” Noctis growled, his patience wearing thin. 

 

_ “Like I said a trade. If I give you the information of the Ring, then I get to hold a favor. A favor of your talent, that is.” _

 

“You want me to steal something.”  Noctis stated flatly, there wasn’t any need for Mercury to get all flowery on him. 

 

“ _ Yep. I can steal information all day long, but physical objects? Now that’s a talent in itself that I can admire.” _

 

Noctis wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, sure he stole things for other people on the constant, but there was no telling what this hacker...this  _ stranger _ wanted him to steal. He wasn’t just going to give out his services to just anyone.

 

What if he was a Niff that was trying to earn his trust?

 

He didn’t think that far about up until now.

 

“I don’t just give away my services to just anyone. Tell me what I’m supposed to steal.”  Yes, that would be a surefire way of figuring out what Mercury had in store for him.

 

_ “I...I can’t.” _

 

The once confident tone the hacker had dissolved in an instant. Noctis did not quite understand why. 

 

“You can’t? I can’t exactly know what to steal if you don’t tell me.” 

 

_ “It’s a long story, look do you want the information about the ring or not?”  _

 

Well he did, that was no brainer, Noct’s mind briefly thought of his father for a moment but at the same time this was fishy, all of this was fishy. The last thing he needed is to have the Nifs have some idea of where he was at. 

 

“If you’re not willing to tell me what I’m supposed to steal then the deal is off.” Noctis reached for the card to disconnect.

 

_ “Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait-”  _

 

The thief glared at the computer screen, but didn’t move his hand away from the card reader.

 

_ “Guh look. It’s not easy to explain alright? It’s not like you’re the only one with trust issues.”  _

 

“So you get it then.” Noctis stated crossing his arms, “For all I know you could be a Nif out to snuff me out.” 

 

“.... _ I’m not  _ **_that_ ** _ much of an asshole.”  _ The hacker almost sounded offended. 

 

“Then how do you expect me to believe you’re doing this for yourself and not for someone that’s just out to pay you?” Noctis pressed, “How do I know that you’re the same Mercury from the database heist?” 

 

“ _ Do you want me to tell you how I did it?...”  _ Mercury sounded rather excited for a moment,  _ “I mean...you’ll probably fall asleep halfway through me explaining it but- _ ”

 

“You know what I’m talking about at least, but what happened during that heist?” 

 

_ “I mean I happened to have the info to unlock it, the department of revenue didn’t exactly have state of the line security like they should have for everything else, but it had the information on how much every politician got as a salary including those who claimed they were non-profit and some shit like that. Needless to say the Nifelheim Security didn’t want any of that exposed.”  _

 

“After they met your demands? Then what did you do?” 

 

“ _ Oh...well...I just used the bank accounts of all those non-profits and wired it straight to the nearest orphanages and soup kitchens of Insomnia.” _

 

“....” That is what happened, and not even the authorities of Nifelheim knew about that part. They didn’t know where the money ended up after it was taken. So this had to be the real Mercury. 

 

_ “What? You still don’t believe me?”  _

 

Noctis sighed softly, “Look. Mercury. Just tell me what you want me to steal already.” 

 

_ “I just said that I can’t. It’s not easy.”  _

 

Noctis was getting impatient, “So aren’t we at an impasse if you won’t just tell me what you want?” 

 

“ _ Probably. But...I’m the only one you can trust with the information on the Ring. I’ve already looked, there’s no other information about it because the one who has it….” _

 

“Deleted all the information about it? That’s impossible.”

 

“ _ Not when you know who to talk to get rid of the information. They made a pretty clean job of it too. The only information they couldn’t get rid of is the official documentation that Insomnia had of it.”   _

 

“The documentation of Insomnia still exists?” 

 

_ “Yeah, dude. Insomnia documentation was hacked aaaaaages ago. So now it’s just stuff that’s considered ‘obsolete’ because it’s not being updated like it used to be due to the whole segregation of Nifelheim and Insomnia.”  _

 

“So that’s why it wasn’t touched.” Noctis finished.

 

_ “Exactly. That’s where I started my search and went from there.” _ Mercury trailed off, _ “...So what do you say?”  _

 

There was a lot he wanted to say, he wanted to say the hacker was full of shit, but even Cor said he couldn’t find direct information and that he had to depend on Mercury to even find the intel. The hacker still wasn’t willing to give him an idea on what he’s supposed to steal. But this is the closest lead he had on the ring in years. 

 

“I’ll agree under one condition.” 

 

_ “What’s that….?” _

 

“...We need to meet.”

 

_ “Huh? You can’t just-” _

 

“No. That’s  _ my _ condition. I always meet with my clients before I steal something so I know who they are supposed to go to when I steal it. Final offer, Mercury.” 

 

The computer was silent, it almost made Noctis think the connection was off. It was until he heard Mercury’s warbled sigh on the other side. 

 

_ “Fine. I get to pick the meeting place.”  _

 

Noctis was surprised, the hacker was willing to go that far?

 

“Really?”

 

_ “Really really, dude. Meet me at Vee’s Lips, tomorrow night an hour before closing.”  _

 

“Sure I guess..” Noctis paused, “Wait isn’t that-” 

 

_ “Yup.”  _

 

“But why-”

 

_ “Dude. You know why.”  _

 

“But wouldn’t it be weird if-”

 

_ “It narrows down the options alright? No takesies backsies!” _

 

“What are we, five?” 

 

_ “Just get out of there before I set off the alarms in the cafe.” _

 

“Wait you can do-” He wasn’t about to test that theory, “But how will I find you?” 

 

_ “Try to pay with the card at the bar and order a Pink Panties Shot.” _

 

“Seriously?” 

 

_ “And don’t be late!”  _

 

And just like that the connection to the hacker was disconnected, showing the normal screen. Noctis sighed before pushing the power off on the monitor and retrieved the key card.

* * *

  
  


When Mercury disconnected he stared at the surveillance camera, watching as the thief as he made his way out of the internet cafe without tripping any of the alarms. He felt his entire body sink into his computer chair in exhaustion. Was this really how he wanted to ask for help? Was it really okay to reach out like this to someone he didn’t know about what he discovered?

 

He looked at the paperwork plan that Nifelheim made with such scrutiny. He knew the truth….now he just...had to prove it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be sure to follow me on twitter @iridomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Twitter @iridomaniac to scream at me about Tales of or Final Fantasy XV XD
> 
> Thanks to Adel, Chii, and Evette for putting up with my screaming of this AU.


End file.
